


Bowser's Castle

by Falsuries



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros.
Genre: I'm so sorry, I've been reading this to my friends for a year now, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falsuries/pseuds/Falsuries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The forbidden-love of Bowser and Luigi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowser's Castle

“ You can’t keep hiding me away like this. He’ll find out, whether you tell him or not!” proclaimed Bowser, furious with his secret but adamant lover. Him and his green-clad knight had been together for a handful of months now, stealing romantic glimpses throughout their various encounters. Though they had yet to be caught, Mario was getting suspicious of his brothers less-than-orthodox tendencies to disappear. It was only a matter of time before he found out, and when he did, the backlash would be all the more intense if he wasn’t told ahead of time. “I know Bowsy, just…. I need more time.” “Time is the one thing we don’t have, Luigi. We’ve NEVER had time, and until he knows we never will” he rumbled in that deep, gravelly tone Luigi couldn’t get enough of. In truth, Luigi was scared to tell his brother of his life partner. For as long as he could recall, the two had been in an endless feud; one his brother was not quick to drop. Every chance he got, he would be going at it with Bowser, whether it be saving princesses or playing Tennis. Why couldn’t he just see him the way Luigi did, the way he really was: the caring, compassionate Koopa of his dreams. Sighing, Luigi looked up into Bowser’s crimson, shining eyes. “I’ll tell him soon, okay? I can’t make any promises when, but I will...before he finds out himself.” Seeing how much it truly upset Luigi to consider this, Bowser’s brow seemed to soften the slightest bit. “I’m not trying to push you into anything, it’s just… it’s been months, Luigi. I don’t want to go on like this, stealing moments in the fall of night, having to pretend we don’t catch eachothers eye at all those royal parties and cruises. I can’t take it anymore Luigi, I want to be with you; don’t you want that?” By this point, even Bowser’s vocals were strained, holding back the raw emotion in his words. Luigi was taken aback. He hadn’t realized it had truly been hurting his partner so, though looking back he cursed his arrogance. He’d almost thought they could always live like this; pecks of affection behind the castle tower as the bell struck midnight, moments stolen away in the moonlight to stroll along the red-brick roads. Maybe if he truly tried hard enough, nobody would ever have to find out… No, he told himself. That was the coward’s way out, and he needed to be brave: if not for himself, then for Bowser. “I’ll talk to him soon, my little TuTu,” admonished Luigi, using the pet-name Bowser so eagerly loved. “I promise, the secrets end here. I’ve led this ruse too long, and it’s time he learned,” muttered Luigi, resigned to the matter. He could see the relief in his lover’s face, as his tanned reptilian skin melted into a composure of utmost peace. Though inside, Luigi could feel his mind screaming in despair. How was he supposed to break the news to his brother? Mario would sooner kill Bowser than accept their relationship, plunge him straight into depths of hell. If only things were simpler, if only there wasn’t so much ire between the two… then maybe he could understand. All those thoughts were brushed aside though as Bowser enveloped him in one of his mighty hugs, crushing all those doubts in his fiery passion. Those problems could wait until morn; for now, each precious moment, each precious brush of their lips, was all that mattered to Luigi, as he let himself be absorbed in Bowser’s strong, yet loving, grasp. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Luigi awoke the next morning as the sun began to rise on the horizon. He watched as the glittering rays danced through the peak of the window, where the curtains were not fully drawn; watched them dance and play as the motes of dust within them lazily flit about. Luigi felt at rest, like he never had before: yet something was not quite right, and he could feel the pit in his stomach that something had gone wrong. A momentous sound came from the rustling sheets beside him, as he heard that enchanting, gravelly tone mutter “Goodmorning, my green-clad hero.” It was only then the feeling clicked, and the panic set in. “Ooooh no, ooooh mama mia no!” cried Luigi as he jumped from the bed, throwing on his shirt and overalls. He hadn’t meant to stay, he couldn’t stay: what would Mario say when he came into his room in the morning, only to find Luigi missing and the window wide open?! He wouldn’t rest until he found him; and when he did find Luigi next to his hulking lover, it wouldn’t take him long to put the rest together and blast his life companion to a crisp. Luigi couldn’t let that happen, he wouldn’t let that happen: not to Bowser, not ever. “What’s wrong, Luigi?” cried out Bowser in confusion, seeing his intimate companion with sullen eyes and flitting about like a caged bird. Luigi ignored his inquiring voice however, only muttering to himself how he needed to get out of here, he needed to get as far from here as possible before Mario arrived. Not Bowser, he couldn’t hurt Bowser; nobody would ever hurt Bowser again, as long as Luigi was there. Suddenly he was shook back into reality as Bowser seized his shoulders in his firm grip, his eyes filled with concern, yet still stern enough to snap Luigi from his hysterics. Speaking as calmly as he could, Bowser coaxed “Luigi. What. is. wrong.” Calming down enough to rail together simple sentences, Luigi looked into Bowser’s fiery orbs and pleaded “He’s coming Bowser, you have to let me get out of here. He’ll know I’m gone and come looking, and if he beholds us together Bowser, I- I-... I don’t know what he’ll do.” Bowser’s face lowered in relief and understanding as he took in Luigi’s words, before hardening once more into one of stern resolution. “Then we’ll face him together Luigi. This is our chance, we can finally reveal to him who we truly are! No longer will we have to hide our love away like it’s some selfish desire, but let it blossom like the glimmering gem it is. We can be free Luigi, we can be together and free.” Looking up into his lover’s face, Luigi could almost see the shine in Bowser’s eye. He was so hopeful, he really thought Mario would understand… but Luigi knew the truth. His brother would respond with fury, and he would cut down the seeds of passion they had sown, burn their gardens of love and companionship. Mario would not understand; not now, possibly never. He couldn’t let that happen to Bowser, never again would he let Mario hurt him. “I’m sorry Bowser, this is not the right time. We’ll tell him eventually, but that day is not today.” he solemnly whispered. Slipping his hand free of Bowser’s, Luigi ran for the door, turning only at the last second to behold Bowser’s sad gaze and yell “We’ll tell him soon...together. We won’t have to hide much longer, my love. We’ll be together then. But for now, I must ensure your safety so that day may come. Farewell TuTu, and let us meet when the moon is high. Like a pizza pie.” With that, Luigi slammed the door behind him and sped down the hill as fast as his short plumber legs would carry him. He raced as fast as he could, feeling his heart hammering each time against his chest with a mighty “thud, thud, thud,” giving him the momentum he needed to get back into the Mushroom Kingdom, and lead suspicion away from his caring Bowser.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sorry


End file.
